No llores
by Deus Queen
Summary: Tailgate begins the day breastfeeding his son, but it seems to end with a couple of minibots running away from a furious Cyclonus and a Tailgate in trouble. AU: Sparkling in the Lost Light


Tailgate begins the day breastfeeding his son, but it seems to end with a couple of minibots running away from a furious Cyclonus and a Tailgate in trouble.

AU: Sparkling in the Lost Light

* * *

Tailgate was smiling under her face mask. The sight of his little Sparkling drinking from one of his Energon lines on his chest plates made the newly converted Carrier happy. The minibot did not know at what moment it was that he and Cyclonus began to feel love, before they could realize, Tailgate jumped into the arms of Cyclonus with the news that he was going to be a Sire. His Sparkling still did not have a name, he would be granted one over time. Only a few days ago he gave light, so swollen and round that he was, her Sparkling came out as a lovely little thing that fit perfectly in her arms. Cyclonus would not normally take off from his Sparkling and Tailgate, but the purple mech was busy in the Ultra Magnus office. So Tailgate did not have any restriction when going out into the hall to walk with her Sparkling, although she only left very little of her room and had to stop to feed her insistent son.

"Tailgate !?" A voice shouted not far away

The minibot turned and met Swerve's cheerful face next to Rewind.

"Swerve, Rewind!" He saluted the white minibot and unconsciously moved the small lips of Sparkling away from the Energon line.

Immediately the little Sparkling wrinkled his face and let out a few groans. Tailgate looked down and found the little one about to cry.

"Oh come on, come on, everything's fine everything's fine!" The Carrier whispered softly as he returned to accommodate his little one to continue feeding him.

Swerve and Rewind were already near the other minibot.

"Swerve, it was only three weeks, it's not that bad " Rewind said sympathetically.

Tailgate laughed "I still felt it for an eternity, Swerve" replied the minibot "But I could not do anything against the protocols of Sire of a Seeker like Cyclonus"

Swerve laughed out loud "I'm sure, he was your new shadow in your carrier phase" then he looked around before whispering "Is it true what they say? The Seekers make nests?"

Tailgate remembered his nest of "love", as he liked to call it, which was a corner with many, many, many organic blankets and super soft things. Cyclonus had been an excellent companion, attended in all aspects to Tailgate in this facet.

"Maybe, you should find out" the other minibot replied playfully. Rewind laughed and Swerve was discouraged at not having an answer. Then the archivist came closer to Tailgate and observed closely what the other minibot was carrying.

"So this is your son, eh, Tailgate?" Rewind asked, watching the Sparkling's small body warmly.

Tailgate nodded animatedly and then pushed the Sparkling off the Energon line so his friends could have a better view. Fortunately, the little one did not seem to protest being taken away from his food ... for now.

"Oww, hello cute!" Swerve said while also approaching for a better view "Look, it has the design of your Tailgate arms!"

"I noticed"

Rewind waved at the little boy and then reached out to touch the little Sparkling's little hand.

The Sparkling had great optics to see that fingers were approaching him, then took them and felt the texture of the strange hand alien.

"Oh ... Wow, it's very soft" Rewind commented and smiled as the Sparkling looked at his hand as if it were the Leadership Matrix. As I would like to have a Sparkling, I would consult with Chromedome later.

The Sparkling then jumped and seconds later gave a small giggle "You like it" Tailgate declared smiling.

"Awww" Swerve muttered and then bounced back in his place "Can I hold it ?! I can, I can? I'll do it very carefully!" The red mech insistently exclaimed to the Carrier.

Tailgate doubted, since his Sparkling had not moved away from him until now and he also had to give the other minibot his attack of clumsiness.

"Only a second" replied Tailgate. Because Swerve had helped him so much in his transport status, he owed him this little whim. Then he pulled the baby away from his body and placed it carefully in Swerve's hands.

"Hellooo" Swerve spoke with a big smile when he saw how the Sparkling looked at him with big red optics, oh, faults because of Sire.

"Be careful, Swerve" said Rewind

"Oh come on, I have mastered this" he replied with absolute confidence.

The Sparkling felt strange, I did not feel the same hands that held it, you were others, also the colors changed quickly. He was now close to another person's body. Where was his Carrier? He found it, but it was far away. They were taking him away from his Carrier! He did not understand anything, everything seemed different, he did not like this.

The Sparkling then began to make his lips tremble as his face faded and he let out tiny moans.

"Uhhh ..uh ..."

"Oh o"

"Eeeek, Swerve, give it to me! I'll calm it down"

"No, no, no, no, I can handle it-

"Buahhhhhhhh!"

The three minibots jumped at the sudden crying of Sparkling. Swerve was shocked for a few moments but recovered quickly and began to swing and babble things to the little one in his hands.

"C-Calm, Calm, everything is fine, everything is f-fine...!"

**"BUAAAAAAHHHHHH** !"

The crying became more sharp and strong. Rewind covered his audios at the Sparkling's big screech, he knew it was disrespectful, but he could not stand the crying of the newborn.

Tailgate jumped from his place to quickly receive his little one. Swerve could not take it anymore. The crying of Sparkling seemed to diminish more, but still releasing large amounts of optical lubricant.

"Shhhh, calm, I'm here, Carrier is here—

Tailgate was interrupted by his comforting dialogue at the sound of blasphemy, followed by a scandal and a familiar sound of engines. Oh no, Cyclonus had heard his baby cry and was on his way.

"Let me guess, it's Cyclonus, right?" Rewind said.

Tailgate nodded. He was now in trouble for disobeying Cyclonus and leaving the room.

"Good luck, Tailgate!" The blue minibot turned and saw that Rewind and Swerve were already walking away from the corridor.

"HEEY, what are you doing !? They're thinking of leaving here !?"

"Sorry, but the last thing we want is to face a Seeker with its Sire protocols activated!" The last scream of Swerve was heard before disappearing.

Tailgate only moaned more when he saw Cyclonus turn the corner of the corridor and go at a speed, which even Blurr would envy.

The Sparkling was just looking for the Energon line, and when he found it, he happily settled down to feed himself.


End file.
